


Santa Monica

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes to Los Angeles for Alex's birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Monica

Friday arrived, but Matt hadn't yet. I figured he was cutting it really short so he would get there while Alex was having her lunch with her friends. I hadn't told him that I had spoiled the surprise because I didn't want him to be angry. Though, for all I knew, the two could have been talking about it behind my back, and I never would have known. 

Once he did finally show up (after Alex had left, of course), I gave him a short greeting, showed him to the guest room so he could drop off his suitcase, then invited him to go shopping for the evening meal. Since it was a special occasion, I decided to give her a taste of home with her favorite German foods and British ones. I asked Matt to smuggle in some smoked haddock, which he did, and I happily gave him a hug.

“What else should we have with it? I'm not quite sure because I've never made this kind of food before.” I asked as we browsed the aisles of the grocery store. “Oh! I'm definitely making her crumble cake. Margarethe was nice enough to give me the family recipe.”

“We'll have to have sauerkraut, of course.”

“Yeah. I'm actually dreading that. I've only eaten it a couple times, and I don't mind the taste. I just can't stand the smell.” I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

“Just be thankful she doesn't like the pickled herring from Sweden. I've heard the smell of that would burn the hair out of your nose.”

I laughed as I playfully swatted his arm. We spent nearly an hour at the store because I couldn't decide on what to buy. Though, once I had all my items chosen carefully, we went to the check-out, then returned to the house. Thankfully, she was still gone when we got there, and I put the groceries away in order to start making the cake.

“I don't think I've ever been more nervous about cooking for someone. I don't want to screw this up because I don't want to disappoint her.”

“I think what you're doing is very sweet. It makes me wish you were my girlfriend.”

“I'm sure Lily would do something like this for you.”

“We're not--”

“Yeah, yeah. You're not serious enough. Don't you want to settle down, though?”

“I should, but I'm not through having fun yet. I intend to have lots of fun with you later.” He grinned. “Are you excited?”  
“Nervous, actually. It's been a long time since I've been with a man, and even then I was terrible.”

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“I wouldn't even be doing it if I didn't know Alex wanted it so badly. Don't get me wrong, I think you're very attractive. In fact, you're the only man I can fantasize about having sex with and not feel nauseous.”

“I'm flattered.”

“I just love her very much, and will do anything to keep her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.”

“I completely understand. Alex is the most amazing woman I've ever met.”

“Can I ask you something? It's personal, so you don't have to answer.”

“Go ahead.”

“What was she like, you know... in bed with you?”

“Phenomenal. I've never met anyone who could make me cum so hard and so quickly.”

“That makes me feel even more confident about tonight.” I said sarcastically.

“I'm sure you'll make me feel just as wonderful. I know you're quiet and shy on the outside, but inside, I'm sure there's a vicious wildness when it comes to sex.”

“I'm more of a submissive. I wouldn't have the heart to dominate someone.”

“You never know unless you try.” He winked. “Have Alex teach you a few things. Then, when you get enough experience, call me. I like to be a slave every once in awhile.”

Whatever I was going to say was interrupted by the front door opening. I hurried out of the kitchen, but gestured for Matt to stay. When I saw her, I smiled and walked over to give her a hug. She kissed my lips, and I could taste wine on her tongue. She seemed a bit giddy, and I was glad she had had a good time with her friends.

“Your surprise is here.” I said when we parted. “He's in the kitchen, helping me with the dessert for tonight.”

“I still can't believe you invited him here.”

“I'm sure you would have wanted him here anyway.”  
“You're so thoughtful. I love you.” She squished my cheeks with her hands and giggled as she gave me another kiss.

“I love you too.” Taking my hand, she led me into the kitchen where she greeted Matt happily, and I returned to kneading the dough for the cake. 

“Happy Birthday, Kingston!” He said, earning himself a groan.

“I don't want to be 53.”

“I wouldn't be worried if I looked half as good as you.” I said. “You could pass for 43, or even 33.”

“I know you're lying, but thanks anyway, sweetie.”

“I'm not. Matt, tell her.”

“You've always been stunning, Alex.”

“See! If two people twenty-something years younger than you want to fuck you, you're doing something right.”

“And here I thought you two fancied me for my personality.” She teased. “How are you making strueselkuchen?”

“Well, I've been sworn to secrecy by your mother on threat of some sort of dismemberment not to reveal the family recipe, and she gave it to me.”

“Aw, I can't believe she did that. She guards it with her life, usually.”

“I must have made a good impression on her.” I smiled.

“You've certainly made one on me.” She whispered in my ear, giving the lobe a teasing nibble. “I know I just had lunch, but I can't wait to see what you've made for supper.”

You're going to love it. I had Matt bring something from England just for you.”

“What for?”

“Kedgeree.”

She gasped. “I love that!”

“I know.” I smiled.  
“Thank you both.”

“Anything for you, my love.” I answered with a longing kiss.

I made her a cup of tea, then ushered her into the living room to relax. I would have given her a foot rub, but I had to continue cooking, so I had Matt do it instead. He returned to help me twenty minutes later, and I was grateful since I had no idea how to make kedgeree. I found a recipe online, and we followed it to the letter.

As he was watching it, I started on the German cuisine. I nearly gagged when I opened the can of sauerkraut, and Matt laughed at me. I also bought a few links of bratwurst to go with the cabbage. All that was missing was beer, but I wasn't sure which kind to get (Alex and Matt would be the only ones drinking it since I didn't like it).

“Everything smells good.” Came Alex's voice from the entrance.

“I hope it tastes just as good.” I said.

It was nearly ready, and the cake had been set out to cool enough for dessert. Matt and I set the table (which had a lovely bouquet of Alex's favorite flowers as a centerpiece, which she gasped at in surprise when she saw them). We sat down to eat, and I was surprised at how well the food had turned out. 

Afterward, we moved into the living room to watch some TV and let our stomachs settle, then decided to go out back for a little swim in the pool. I felt a bit awkward in my one piece swimsuit, but then remembered that Matt had already seen me naked – and would again that night... and more. My heart pounded whenever I thought about it, and realized how much I wanted him.

Once we came back in, got dried off and dressed, I made some coffee to go with the cake, and we watched some more TV. I was in the middle of Matt and Alex, and I saw them both sneak glances at me out of the corner of my eyes, but when I turned to look at either of them, their attention had returned to whatever show we were watching.

“Well, I think I'm ready for my other show.” Alex said, startling me out of my thoughts. “Shall we go downstairs?”

She stood up first, then Matt and I rose together to follow her into the basement. She instructed us to sit on the couch, while she occupied one of the chairs facing it. I glanced nervously at him a couple times, until Alex told me to kiss him. I bit my lower lip as I looked from his dull green eyes to his mouth, then leaned in slowly until our lips were touching. 

It began as a few small pecks and quickly escalated into exploring tongues. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me more fiercely, and I couldn't stop the hum that escaped my throat. I broke away a few moments later in order to breathe, and Matt moved his affections to my neck while I turned my head to look at Alex. I was thankful to see she was enjoying it so far.

“You're a really good kisser.” He complimented a little shyly.

“Thanks. So are you.” I blushed.

“Touch her some more.” Alex instructed.

Matt and I looked at each other again, and I nodded as I pushed out my chest. He brought his hand up to my left breast and began massaging it through my shirt. I was sure he could feel my heart beating fast with nerves, but he looked at me like everything was alright. I hoped it was. I chewed my lip again, and he responded with more kisses, taking the lower one between his to suck gently. I felt bad for tasting like coffee, but he did as well.

“Doesn't she have nice tits?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” Matt answered.

“Take her shirt off.”

I lifted my arms as his hands went to the bottom hem, then pulled it over my head to drape it over the back of the couch. Alex hadn't told him to, but he then reached around my back to unhook my bra. I took a deep breath once it was removed and immediately felt his hands cup both of them this time. They fit better in his bigger hands, but he didn't have my girlfriend's special touch.

“Suck them.”

Matt kissed his way down my chest until he reached the nipple of my right breast this time. He parted his lips to take the stiff bud into his mouth, and I arched into it with a hum. With his lips wrapped around it, he began to suckle gently as his tongue teased it, and I was surprised when I felt a small gush of wetness between my legs. That had never happened before, and I felt guilty that it had with him and not Alex.

“Don't be afraid to touch him, sweetheart.” She cooed at me. “See if you can make him hard just by kissing him. Pay extra attention to his neck just below his ear. He loves it.”

I did as she said, pressing my lips to the spot just below his earlobe, earning myself a shiver. I smiled to myself when I did it again, introducing my tongue as well. I moved up to tease the shell of his ear with my lips and tongue, and he stopped me suddenly to crush his mouth to mine. I absentmindedly let my hand drop to his upper thigh, and I could feel his cock twitch beneath his jeans.

“Very good. You two are so sexy together. Now, darling, I want you to undress completely and show me how wet you are already.”

My blood ran cold then. Matt hadn't touched me below my waist, but I could tell that I was pretty aroused. I didn't want Alex to know that so little of what he had done to me had turned me on so much, but I obeyed her. Standing up, I unzipped my jeans and pushed them, and my underwear, down my legs. I stepped out of them when she crooked her finger at me and I walked to her. She was eye-level with my crotch, but kept looking at me.

I gasped and my body jerked slightly when I felt her index finger suddenly enter me. She made the same come-hither motion three times before extracting it, smiling when she discovered it was glistening with clear fluid. I watched as she stuck the digit into her mouth, humming low in her throat as she sucked it clean, then let it go with an obscene pop.

“Mmm, I'm so glad I get to taste that whenever I want. You may undress Matt now.”

“Yes, Alex.”

When I turned around to head back to the couch, she playfully smacked my ass, the sound of it echoing through the room. He was already standing when I turned, and I looked at his face as I slowly lifted his shirt above his head, then draped it over the back of the sofa where my own shirt and bra was. Our eye contact never broke as I then reached down to undo his belt and fly, then pushed the denim down his legs to reveal the rest of his body.

His cock was only semi-hard, sticking out a little from a small patch of hair at the base. He looked about average, as far as average went with me considering I hadn't seen a cock in person in over six years. I was thankful that he was circumcised because the other option just didn't look at all appealing to me (not that having a foreskin or not made a difference to a lesbian, but it just looked nicer in my opinion).

“Don't be afraid to touch it, sweetie. It won't hurt you.” Alex encouraged. I was thankful for her voice because it calmed me whenever I heard it.

I looked down as I brought my hand up to rest the shaft in my palm. It felt slightly heavy and warm, and it twitched with his heartbeat. It got harder and a little bigger in my hand as I slowly stroked it, wrapping my fingers around the expanding girth. The last cock I touched had been fake, so this was quite weird for me... but not unpleasant.

“Would you like me to suck it, Alex?” I asked.

“Yes. Show him what you learned the other night.”

I grinned flirtatiously up at him as I slowly got to my knees. Though, since he was a few inches taller than me, his cock hung in front of my forehead, so we had to sit on the couch. I hunched over his sitting position, took his dick in hand, and gradually lowered my head down until my lips touched the head. I pressed a soft kiss there before teasing him with my tongue.

He flinched and moaned at the sensation, but the real pleasure was about to begin. I wrapped my lips around the tip and moved down until the first inch was in my mouth. Then I pulled back, and when I did it again, I continued a bit further, until finally, when he was completely hard, I took the entire length in my mouth. I was surprised at myself, but I completely relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag. He seemed to be enjoying it if his sounds were anything to go by.

“Oh, fuck. That's incredible.” He breathed as his hand gripped my hair.

I couldn't help smiling to myself (as much as I could smile with his width stretching my lips). I couldn't believe how big he had gotten, and was suddenly excited to have him fuck me. After a few more bobs of my head, Alex told me to stop. When I pulled away, I had saliva smeared all over the lower half of my face, and I wiped it away with my shirt.

“That was very good, my darling. You have earned the reward of having Matt lick your cunt.”

“Thank you, Alex.” I replied.

I scooted to the other end of the couch so he would have room to settle between my legs. I was properly nervous again now because I was so self-conscious about my sex. I didn't like the way it looked or, let's be honest, how it smelled. But I had been told it was normal for it to have that scent, and Alex's smelled wonderful, so I just took a deep breath and waited for Matt to begin.

“Spread yourself apart. Let him see you.” She instructed, and my blood ran cold again. But, like a good girl, I obeyed.

I used both hands to part my labia, my eyes never leaving his face so I could gauge his reaction. He seemed quite pleased with my sex, which I was very thankful for because I didn't let many people see it. Besides, like I was going to pass up Matt Smith going down on me! He didn't go straight for it, he just teased me by kissing my thighs. 

Since I hadn't been told to move my hands, they remained between my legs. Matt cautiously touched his tongue to my clit, and I flinched a little because I hadn't been ready. I heard him giggle as he did it again, his warm breath actually cooling my already hot flesh. He kissed the stiff bud before wrapping his lips around it to suck like he did to my nipples. I moaned and began to slowly rock my hips to get more friction, and was surprised when he didn't stop me.

“How does she taste?” Alex asked.

“Delicious. Does she always get this wet so fast?”

“Usually. Put your tongue inside her.”

I gasped when I felt it enter me. Once it was in as far as it would go, he began lapping at my slick inner walls like a hungry kitten, while his thumb rubbed my clit. My fingers gripped his hair tightly as I felt the first twinges of an oncoming orgasm, but I didn't want to cum so soon. When he pulled away, his tongue was replaced with two fingers, but he stopped touching my clit. I groaned as the sensation dwindled away.

“Blimey, you're tight. I can't wait to feel you around my cock.”

“That will have to wait. Are you two ready for some real fun?” 

Alex stood up and headed over towards the cement floor part of the basement. I sighed when Matt's fingers left me so suddenly to follow her, licking them clean on the way. I followed both of them, already knowing exactly where to stand: underneath the restraints. Alex fastened the cuffs around my wrists, but this time, she also tied my ankles as well. Just the right one, though, because my left leg was bent at the knee, the strap was wrapped around my shin and thigh, then fastened. She then walked over to the wall and used a rope to pull me up so I had to stand on the toes of my other foot.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” She asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting this.” I replied.

I was about to ask why we had to do this, but already knew that she was running the show for her own amusement, and I wanted her to have the best time. The only thing I didn't like was being so exposed. I just wanted to shag Matt and be done with it. I didn't want to mess around with the restraints and things, but this wasn't about me, it was about Alex, and I had already told her many times that I would do anything as long as it made her happy.

“Matt, I want you to stand behind her and finger her some more.”

My ears perked up at that, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I didn't want to look too eager to be touched by someone else, but at this point, either one of them could have touched me to get me off for all I cared. Alex rolled one of the chairs from the carpeted area, set it a couple feet away from us, then sat down.

She draped her right leg over the arm to spread her legs, and I watched as she slowly trailed her fingers up her thighs, bringing her skirt up with them. She didn't go far enough for me to see whether she was wearing panties or not, but knowing her, I bet she wasn't. I gasped when I suddenly felt Matt press his warm naked body against my back. His hands cupped my breasts and he kissed my neck. I looked at Alex and saw that her eyes were dark with desire.

As he continued to kiss and lick at my throat, his right hand slid down my body until it reached the apex of my thighs. Because I was so spread open, my clit was really sensitive now, and I feared I would cum too soon. He teased my entrance with his index finger before putting it inside, then his middle one. My inner muscles contracted around the intrusion, and I hummed as he began to massage my G-spot.  
“Alex tells me you're a squirter.” He whispered in my ear.

“I did it once, unexpectedly.” I blushed.

“Let's see if I can make you do it again.”

He swapped his index finger for his ring finger and began to move his hand in a rapid up and down motion while those digits pressed firmly against my G-spot. Soon, I could hear my womb flooding with liquid, and it was obscenely loud. I bit my lip to stifle my sounds, and watched as Alex began to touch herself between her legs. I was right, she wasn't wearing panties, and I got a bit wetter imagining her out all day not wearing them.

“Christ, and I thought you were wet before.” He breathed.

“How does it feel, darling.” Alex asked me.

“So... good.” I replied breathlessly as I felt the fast approach of my orgasm.

With his other hand, he moved it down to rub my clit hard, and after nearly a minute, his fingers were expelled from my cunt, along with a gush of wetness that made it all the way to where Alex was sitting. I nearly screamed as I came hard, and my right leg was about to give out, but Matt held me up. As I came back to myself, I could feel his stiff cock against my ass.

“Brilliant! I've never met a girl who could do that.” He said.

“I'm sorry, Alex.” 

She just giggled wickedly as she licked the few droplets on her arm. Standing up, she unzipped the back of her dress, and slid the straps down her arms to let it pool at her feet. She kicked it off to the side before going to her trunk of toys, pulling out a Hitachi wand. I had seen them in porn, but had never used one. As she walked towards us, she handed it to Matt, and gave me a passionate kiss.

“Make her do it again.” She ordered.

When she returned to the chair, she moved it closer before she sat down in her earlier position. I heard the low buzzing of the toy as Matt switched it on, and I flinched when he pressed to my overly-sensitive clit. He also slipped the same two fingers inside me to stroke my sweet spot. Everything was still too much after my orgasm, so it didn't take me long to cum again. 

That went on for about an hour, and I had lost count of how many times I came. Alex was drenched in my fluids, along with the chair. I felt bad about it, but it was easily clean-able as it was made of leather. My fingers had become permanently clenched around the chains, and Matt had to pry them loose. My throat was sore and my voice was hoarse from all the screaming I had done, and hoped none of the neighbors heard me.  
“Have you gone a bit soft?” She asked Matt.

“No. She is quite the noisy one, so I'm still good.”

“Good. You may fuck her now. I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

“I'm sure it will have been worth it.”

Meanwhile, I was nearly half asleep. My left leg was completely numb, and I couldn't feel the toes I was standing on. I noticed when Matt slid the head of his cock up and down my slit as he remained standing behind me, and my grip on the chains tightened again when he entered me. He was so thick that I felt completely full. When he pulled back, the ridge of the tip hit my G-spot perfectly.

He began a gentle pace, and I watched through lidded eyes as Alex began touching herself again. She rubbed her clit in slow circles, only speeding up when Matt's thrusts did. On the arm of the chair was a vibrator that she eventually inserted, and she moved it in and out along with Matt's cock inside me. I whimpered in pain when he touched my clit as he fucked me harder.

“Christ, you feel so fucking good, pet.” He whispered in my ear. “You've picked a good one, Alex. I wish I could fuck her all the time.”

“She's yours whenever you're in town.”

“Such a tight cunt.”

When I came that time, I was surprised at the amount of liquid that left me. I was sure all my bodily fluids were gone. Matt continued thrusting through my contracting walls, grunting at how much tighter I became, until he suddenly pulled out, moved to stand in front of me, and spurted his hot cum on my stomach. Alex wasn't far behind in our pleasure, and once her orgasm was over, she walked over to release me from my restraints.

I immediately collapsed, but before I hit the floor, Matt caught me, lifted me up bridal-style, then carried me upstairs and to the bedroom. I anticipated being lowered onto the bed, but he continued into the en suite bathroom. He set me down on the closed toilet lid as Alex ran some water in the tub. I heard her tell him to get me some water, and when he left the room, she draped my arm around her shoulders and helped me over and into the bath.

“Come on, my love. Just relax now.” She soothed. “I'm sorry about tonight. It got too intense and you weren't ready for it.”

“I liked it, though.” I rasped.

“Are you just saying that so I won't feel bad?”

“No.”

“I love you.” She smiled as she brushed my hair out of my face. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Alex leaned down to kiss me right as Matt returned with the water. She took the glass and held it up to my lips, and I gulped it down ravenously. 

“Will she be alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, she'll be fine. You can get some sleep.”

He wished us a good night before leaving the room again. Alex grabbed a washcloth from the back of the toilet, soaked it in the water, then lathered it with body wash. She started with my arms, going slowly across my shoulders, then moved on to my chest. Once I was rinsed, she had me sit on the edge of the tub in order to get my stomach, legs, and feet. I whimpered and clamped my thighs shut when she brushed against my raw clit.

“Yes, I know. It will be sore for a few days.”

“Totally worth it.”

“Thank you for today. It really meant a lot to me for you to have done everything you did.”

“Anything for you, my angel.” I brought my hand up to cup the back of her head as I kissed her longingly. “I just feel bad that I had all those orgasms, but you only had one.”

“You're nearly asleep, darling.” She giggled. “Make it up to me in the morning.”

“Or you could go to Matt, I suppose.”

“I wouldn't do that.”

“Why not? You just watched me fuck him. Go find out if his cock still tastes like me.”

“Thanks for the permission, but I'd rather sleep.”

“I won't be mad if you do shag him, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I'm not worried about anything. I've had a long day, and I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with you.”

I let the matter go because I didn't want to end up arguing about it. When my bath was over and I was clean, Alex drained the water and helped me out of the tub. My legs were a little stronger so I was able to stand on my own. I even walked to the bed without needing to lean on her. She pulled the covers back on my side, then tucked me in when I was settled.

“I'm gonna take a shower, and I'll be back. If you fall asleep before then, I love you and have sweet dreams.”

“I love you too.” I replied as I eyes slid shut, and I was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, when I woke up, I wasn't surprised to find myself alone. When I glanced at the clock, it was no wonder because it was nearly noon! My stomach rumbled as I slowly got up, used the bathroom to empty my bladder and wash my face. My legs hurt and my clit was still sore. I made my way downstairs and found Matt and Alex in the kitchen, planning something to have for lunch.

“There she is!” My girlfriend greeted happily, heading towards me with outstretched arms. “What would you like for lunch, my sleepy head?”

“I don't care.” My stomach rumbled again. “Something fast.” I giggled.

“We could order your favorite: Italian.” Alex suggested, tucking my hair behind my left ear.

“If it's alright with you two. I'm not too picky, at this point.”

“It's fine with me.” Matt said.

As Alex dialed the phone, I went to the coffee pot to pour myself the much-needed beverage. I didn't even care that it wasn't hot anymore, in fact, I was glad it wasn't. Once I put the cream in, I chugged it until it was gone, then poured another cup. I took that one into the living room to savor, along with a piece of cake from the night before.

“Sweetheart, you'll ruin your lunch.” Alex scolded when she entered the room.

“Life is short.” I replied around a mouthful of the dessert.

“Am I going to have to spank you?”

“Later. Right now, I'm gonna enjoy the cake that I made. I'll deal with the consequences later.”

“Just to humiliate you, I'm tempted to do it now in front of our guest.”

“Go ahead. I'm sure he'd enjoy it.”

“You better drop that attitude, young lady.” I could tell she was getting annoyed now.  
“Alex, I just want to have some coffee and enjoy my cake. Don't talk to me like I'm your daughter.” 

“I would never have raised a daughter to have this kind of attitude.”

“I'm not having an attitude! I'm just eating cake and drinking coffee. I promise it won't ruin my lunch, alright? I'll eat it all, and if I don't, you can spank me later.”

“You're lucky Matt's here, otherwise I would fuck you so hard on this sofa.” She whispered harshly in my ear.

“As much as I would love to have angry sex with you, I'm a bit out of commission from last night.”

“Just shut up and eat your cake.” She said with a smirk.

“It's YOUR cake, for YOUR birthday.” I replied, holding it up to her, and smiled when she took a bite.

“You're a pain in my arse, do you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway. You said so, and you can't take it back.”

“I wouldn't want to.” She replied, giving me a long, loving kiss. “After lunch, how about we go to the beach?”

“Yes! I want to see more of the city.”

“You saw the museum.” She purred, and I suddenly remembered what had happened in the bathroom, and blushed. “I couldn't believe how shy you were back then!”

“I'm still a bit shy around you.”

“You have no need to be. We've been together for six months.”

“I know! I can't believe that. I thought you would have gotten tired of me by now.”

“I haven't. I still need to learn everything about you.”

“There isn't anything interesting to know.”

“I don't care. Tell me anyway.”

“We shouldn't ignore Matt for my life story.”

“I'm sure he'd like to hear it as well.”

“I just wanna eat, then go swimming.”

“Fine, but I'll get you to talk one of these days.” She threatened with a smile.

Lunch arrived then, and I wolfed down my pasta. When I took my last bite, I threw the fork into the container, and raised my arms in victory, laughing at Alex thinking I would have ruined my appetite by eating cake. She just rolled her eyes and continued eating. I excused myself to change into my swimsuit, and sat back on the sofa wrapped in a towel with my flip-flops on my feet.

“I think someone is anxious.” Matt teased.

“I just love being in water.” I explained.

“Me too.” Alex agreed.

“When I was a kid, you had to physically drag me out of the tub, otherwise I would have stayed in there all day.” I said.

“Well, now you can take an all-day bath.” My girlfriend said. “In fact, we could take one together.”

“Why haven't we done that yet?”

“I don't know.”

“Could we take one tonight?”

“We'll see. I've decided to take you to Santa Monica to see the pier.”

“Yay!” I exclaimed.

Matt and Alex went to change into their swimming clothes, and we left shortly after. The drive turned out to be twenty-five minutes, but I was so excited that it seemed much longer. My leg was bouncing nearly the entire time, and I squealed under my breath when I saw the rides on the pier. I was more thrilled with them than the ocean. If there was one thing I loved doing outside more than swimming, it was amusement parks.

Once we parked, I practically jumped out of the car, and bounced on the pads of my feet as I waited for the other two to get out. I grabbed their hands and dragged them down to the pier. I looked like a kid in a candy shop, but I didn't care. I was happy to be out with both of them doing something exciting and fun.

After going on the roller coaster and some others, we decided to tone it down a bit by going on the Ferris wheel. Luckily, all three of us could fit in a car, but I sat next to Alex, while Matt sprawled out on the seat across from us. I shared little kisses with my girlfriend as we rose high above the blue ocean. I didn't much care for the view as long as I had Alex snuggled into my side.

“Sweetheart, I think Matt is feeling a little left out.” She said.

“No, I'm enjoying watching the two of you kiss.”

“Go give him a little snog.”

I hesitantly got up and walked over to his seat and sat down again. He was looking at me with those deep green eyes, and I couldn't help staring into them as I slowly leaned forward until our lips met. I wondered if Alex was getting any enjoyment out of this, or because she felt genuinely sorry for him since his partner was still in London and she didn't want him to be a third wheel.

“Good girl.” She praised when I returned to my spot next to her.

“I'll miss you ladies when I have to go back tomorrow.” He said sadly.

“We'll miss you too.” I replied.

“We should give him a special going-away treat tonight.” Alex suggested.

“Like what?” I asked.

“How about a threesome?” She said.

“Is he going to be shagging you?”

“No, I though you could have that honor again, if it's alright.”

“What pleasure will you be getting?”

“You going down on me while he fucks you from behind.”

“Alright. How does that sound, Matt?”

“Brilliant.” He replied with a smile.

Once our ride was over, I dragged the two of them down to the beach. While they took their clothes off, I had already jumped into the water. I watched with an eager smile as they came closer. Alex came in first and stopped where I was, which was further in than Matt was willing to go. He complained that the water was too cold, and we both giggled at him not going any deeper than his knees.

“Come on, you'll be fine.” I said.

“That's easy for you to say. You're already a woman.”

I rolled my eyes. “If you don't come in, you won't get your treat tonight.”

That seemed to work because five seconds later, he was standing in front of me. I smiled up at him as he shivered, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Once he got used to the chill of the water, the three of us swam around, playing like children. Matt would take turns lifting us up and tossing us back down. I was still surprised that he could lift me.

My stomach started to rumble, and we took a break to go get a snack. I chose a corn dog (or three), while my companions had ice cream. When I finished my food, I bought a cone of mint chocolate chip, my favorite flavor. Once I finished, we swam around for awhile longer before we left to return to the house. I was so worn out that I nearly fell asleep in the car.

Upon entering the house, we went our separate ways for showers. Alex and I shared one so we could make sure all the sand was cleaned off our bodies. We also took turns washing each others' hair. Mine had become a shade lighter since I had been in Los Angeles, something I wasn't too happy about because I hated my blonde hair. Though, I would keep it that way because Alex did like it.

“Thank you for today.” I said as I washed her back.

“You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time.”

“I always have fun with you.”

“Even when we're sitting around doing nothing?”

“Yes.”

“I didn't ask if our plans for tonight were fine with you. If you don't want to, I understand.”

“I do. Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed having sex with him last night.”

“I just don't want to push you into doing it. I really liked watching the two of you.”

“And this time you can join in.” I smiled before pressing my lips to the back of her shoulder.

“I like it when you kiss me there.” She said bashfully.

“Where else?”

“Don't be starting anything. You need a rest for tonight.”

“It feels fine now.” I assured, taking her hand and pressing her fingers between my legs. “See? It doesn't hurt anymore. Please, Alex?”

“We have company. We can't stay in here for too long.”

“Fine, then I'm taking an all-day bath tomorrow.”

“You do that.”

I playfully smacked her ass, and we finished up to get dried off and dressed. I chose a pair of lounge pants, a sports bra, and baggy t-shirt, and Alex chose one of her usual sundresses. I ended up cooking supper, which I didn't mind, and we ate casually on the couch while watching TV. Afterward, I did the dishes, and Matt came in to help me.

“You're a really good cook. I'm jealous that Alex gets to have you.”

“Well, you can come over any time. Besides, I've heard from your mom on Twitter that you cook too.”

“Yeah, but not very often.”

“Do you ever cook for Lily?”

“Sometimes.”

“She's a lucky girl.”

“So is Alex. I can tell she really loves you. You've won her heart.”

“I hope so, because I couldn't live without her now.”

“I'm thankful that she has you. She deserves someone to love her the way she deserves to be.”

“I know you have feelings for each other, and I want you to know that I'm fine with it. If she ever comes to you for sex, I'll understand. I can only pleasure her in so many ways.”

“She wouldn't do that. Though, I'll admit I would love to steal you away.” He smiled.

“You'd have to knock me out and kidnap me, because there's no way I would go willingly. Alex is all I've ever wanted.”

“I admire your loyalty.” A pause. “Did it make you feel weird having sex with me in front of her?”

“I was a little nervous at first, but I just kept thinking how much she wanted to see it, and everything was fine.”

“I hope you wanted it as well.”

“Yeah.” I replied bashfully. “You're the only man I can imagine having sex with and not feel sick to my stomach.”

“I'm flattered.”

“You should be.” I teased.  
We finished the dishes, and I put them away. We then returned to the living room and settled on the couch for awhile longer before it was time for bed. The excitement of the day, along with having a full belly, had worn me out, and I was half asleep by the time they decided to head off. Alex asked if I was still up for our earlier plan, and I said I was. I didn't want to miss out on giving Matt a nice send-off as thanks for coming.

We the three of us entered the bedroom, we took turns undressing each other. I crawled onto the bed and knelt on the mattress as Matt came up behind me, and Alex was in front. I shared some kisses with her while he brushed my hair to the side to press his lips to the side of my neck. He brought his left hand up to cup a breast, while the other slowly slid down my stomach to reach my clit, and began to rub it gently.

“Does that hurt?” He whispered in my ear.

“No.”

“She's such a resilient girl.” Alex praised. “I doubt I could have recovered so quickly.”

“You'll just have to push me to my breaking point, then.” I purred against her lips.

I moved my kisses down to her neck, then chest, and didn't stop until I could take her left nipple in my mouth. Matt continued to rub my clit in slow, gentle circles, while the fingers of my right hand tickled my girlfriend's inner thighs. She scolded me not to tease her, but I just laughed it off because she always said it.

“Darling, I said don't.” She whined, her hand grabbing my wrist to move it higher, but I resisted.

“You like it when I tease you.” I pointed out.

“You're being touched. Why can't I be touched? It's not fair. I've done so much for you, and the least you could do is pleasure me.”

“God, you're a selfish baby when you're horny.” That earned my cheek a harsh slap, but I just laughed it off as I kissed her and finally gave her what she wanted. “Hit me again.” I growled against her lips.

“No.”

“But I've been a bad girl, Mommy.” I pouted.

“Don't call me that.” She said a little breathlessly.

“Are you sure? It sounded like you enjoyed it.”

“We'll talk about it later.”

Alex told Matt to move in front of me so I could suck him and get him hard. I obeyed, getting on my hands and knees, and took his semi-hard cock in my mouth. He moaned softly, and I felt him stiffen and swell. It took about two minutes for him to get completely erect, and when he was, I remained in that position as he moved behind me again. I helped Alex get settled on her back, and I wrapped my arms around her thighs to hold them.

“So wet already.” Matt said as he brushed the head of his cock between my labia.

I pressed kisses to her inner thighs, taking my time to reach my intended destination, much to her annoyance, but I just looked up at her with a smirk. I did give in and relieved her of her sexual frustration. I, however, wasn't so lucky as Matt kept teasing me with the tip of his prick. He would press it inside me, then quickly pull it out. He probably thought he could make me beg for him... and he would be right, no matter how hard I tried to resist.

“Matt, please fuck me.” I whined against my girlfriend's cunt (something I thought I would never do).

“Should I, Alex? Has she behaved well enough today?”

“I think so.”

“Thank you, Alex.” I mumbled against her.

With his permission, Matt slammed his cock into me, burying my face further into my lover. He began with a hard pace that made the bed creak every time he thrust inside. My sounds were muffled by Alex's pussy, and I was too distracted by the man behind me to really pay attention to pleasuring her. I still tried my best as my hand slid between my legs to rub my clit, hoping my orgasm wouldn't be denied like it usually was.

“She's touching herself, Alex.”

“Let her. And let her cum, as well. She's been so good today.” She cooed as she stroked my hair.

“Thank you, my love.” I replied breathlessly.

“God, she 's so fucking tight in this position!” Matt grunted. “I'm afraid I won't last much longer.”

“You'd better.” Alex warned.

After five more minutes, she instructed us to switch positions. I was now on my back, Matt was still kneeling, and Alex was straddling my head. Before she got settled, she had grabbed the strap-on to be used later. I was excited at the thought of fucking her in front of Matt, that a gush of wetness seeped from my opening. I could feel the early twinges of an orgasm growing stronger, until with a final hard thrust, I came all over his cock, my cum dripping down my thighs and onto the sheets.

As soon as I calmed down, I was told to secure the harness around my waist. Alex got on her hands and knees this time, and I slid the fake cock inside her. Matt then entered me again, pulled back, then moved forward. I immediately caught his rhythm, and Matt was soon fucking my girlfriend through me. I probably should have, but I didn't feel jealous at all since it was my back she was scratching, and my name that she called when she came. Matt had managed to pull out and spurt his own ejaculate all over my back. We all collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs as we caught our breath.

“That was the best 'Going Home' present I've ever gotten.” He said with a sated smile.

“The 'Welcome Back' ones are even better.” Alex replied.


End file.
